fixing rose hathaway
by Mrs.HungerGames
Summary: my songfic entry. the song is fix you by coldplay it is awesome. Please read and review!


**Hey guys, this s my songfic entry for missvalover94's contest. The song is Fix You by Coldplay and it is Christian/Rose. The story is that Dimitri left Rose for Tasha, and Christian broke up with Lissa because he realized that he is in love with Rose and wants to mend the pieces of her broken heart, to _fix her._**

Christian POV

I walk up and gently knock on her door. I can hear her muffled sobs.

"Go away. I don't want to talk Lissa."

"It's just me." I hear shuffling and soon enough, the door opens. _The tears are streaming down her face._ She looks terrible. Her eyes are red and puffy, her hair is dirty, clothes stained and worn. _She's too in love to let him go. _It pains me to see her like this.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly, even though we both know that she's not. She sniffles and then scoffs.

"Do you know what it's like to _try your best and to not succeed? To love some one but have it all go to waste? _Please tell me, Christian, _Could it be worse?_" I sigh. No I don't. I take her in my arms. She stiffens at first, and I think that she's going to pull away but she eventually relaxes. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but drink in the moment. Who knows when I'll get to hold her in my arms again? I cradle her as her silent sobs echo throughout her small dorm. I know that I am taking a huge leap of a risk when I do this, but I can't help it. I gently lean down and gently kiss her on the forehead. She gasps and I can't help but think: shit, I fucked up. But, when she looks up and our eyes meet, I can see it. She's okay with it. I might actually stand a chance. It is then that I vow to _guide her home, and that I will try to fix her._ I promise this to her, and to myself. And I always keep my promises.

{*TIME SKIP*}

Things between Rose and me have progressed and been coming along greatly. At first, she wasn't even close to spending any quality time with me, and neither was Lissa. But I always keep my promises, so I persisted until they both relented. Thankfully, Lissa had enough respect for me not to tell Rose how I felt about her. I didn't want anything to be forced on her.

Rose has almost completely gotten over Dimitri, though I'm sure that she will probably never be able to fully get over him. Adrian somehow magically found his way into Lissa's heart, and they are going steady now. I never thought that I would see the day that Adrian Ivashkov actually committed to someone. None of us did.

Rose and I have been spending almost all of our time together since that fateful night. Rose is spending more time with me than she is with Lissa. We've all come to accept that. Lissa spends most of her time with Adrian, and Rose spends her time with me. As gay as this sounds, we've even had sleepovers. Not the girly kind, though. She has no idea how much I cherish those nights. In fact, we're having one tonight.

I am going to tell her how I feel tonight. I think she might feel the same way, though I'm not sure. Some nights, she'll almost kiss me or tell me she loves me. I used to tell myself that it was because she was still caught up over him, that she wasn't ready. But now, I don't have any more excuses. I don't care if she doesn't feel the same way. She deserves to know. So here goes.

We are sitting on her bed, curled up together, covered in blankets, watching The House Bunny. It's one of her favorite movies. We're at the part where Shelley first gives the girls a makeover when I pause the movie. She slaps me gently and playfully yells,

"What the hell Christian!" she stops when she sees the serious look on my face. "Did I do something?" she asks hesitantly. I shake my head. "Then what?" I sigh. She looks confused I take her hand.

"Rose, you know how close we've gotten. And you know that Lissa and I broke up. But you don't know why. Well, how do I say this? I, uhh I love you. I know you may not feel the same way, but I thought that you deserved to know. If you do not feel the same way, I will be okay with just being friends, as long as I still get to spend time with you." Once I finish my little speech I look nervously into her deep brown chocolaty eyes that could melt my soul. It seems like forever has gone by, and she still hasn't said anything. I sigh.

"I get it, I dated Lissa, so you probably have this self rule against it. But-" she silences me by crashing her lips upon mine. I am shocked at first, but I quickly respond. This is everything I imagined it to be and more. It ends all too quickly she pulls away and hugs me.

"Oh, Christian, that was the most romantic thing that I've ever heard. I love you too. And yes, I have rules against it, but since when have I ever listened to the rules?" We both chuckle. This time, I bring my lips to hers. I know that this is just the beginning of something wonderful. I kept my promise and accomplished the impossible. _I fixed her. I fixed Rose Hathaway._

_{*EPILOGUE*}_

Rose and I started dating after that day. We will now be getting a house in court next to Lissa and Adrian. We even talk to Tasha and Dimitri on occasion. They are expecting a child in seven months. Rose is my Gaurdian, and i am going to propose to her tonight. My life is perfect.

**So there you have it! Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
